The Changes - Owls nest
by Nagems of Arreis
Summary: This story is a bit like the hunger games but not! The difference is it doesn't sacrifice kids to kill each other but the kids in this story all do eventually have to kill to survive, so same motives ;) So give it a try. You know you wanna, CLICK DA BUTTON. READ ME! please. Oh AND PLEASE Review when possible!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter one**

I woke up to someone by my face who said with a creepy voice"hey you awake?"

I stretch my arms but still have my eyes closed and reply "yes?"

The voice then says "Oh, OK I'll come back later."

I giggle, open my eyes and happily say "Jamie?!"

I hug Jamie and ask what he was doing here, and then I remember every school from within 100 yards of Upper Hutt to Porirua was forcibly stuck in what looks like a huge castle.

Jamie and I walk up to the sky window where a few of the boys that we both met at our friend John's going away party a couple of years ago, are sitting. We all just sit and talk for a while.

That's all we do in this place.

I bet our parents are worried about us. We've all been stuck here for about two years now. There are so many schools here it's hard to find the people we know.

We're stuck in this place because our parents have all been sent to fight in a war between the Russians and basically, the rest of the world. The leader of Russia died, supposedly by suicide. The new leader wants to be the leader of the whole world. Apparently Russia is too small for his liking.

Every person in New Zealand who was eighteen and older was sent off to fight in the war, but sadly if you were older and was ill and unable to go to war you were most likely killed or sent to a Castle like the one we're in now.

We're running out of room in the castle.

Eventually we'll have to kick people out.

No one was allowed to be outside the Castles, No one except the guards that worked for the capital, where the prime minister, Lucas brown, stayed.

The capital is not really called the capital, we call it that for two reasons, one is we can never remember the real name and two is because it reminds us of the capital in the hunger games. Just maybe a little bit more unclean.

My name is Abby, I'm fifteen and I could have safely stayed with my parents because the American embassy was taking us back to America, where we would be "safe", but I wasn't going to just sit "safely" in a house while all my friends were stuck in some cage. I couldn't convince them to let me stay. So I ran to my best friend Bonnie's house. My family was forced to leave.

Without me.

We do nothing in here but sit and talk.

We have a limited amount of sports equipment; the castle had a huge library full of books. Everyone was stuck wearing the clothes that were left at the castle. It's cool that we can see all our friends but the people guarding the doors are all idiots.

All of them accept the guard at the upstairs sky window, Tony; he is always fun to hang out with. My friends and I spend most of our time up there where it's safe from the other guards, the annoying people from our school and bratty little children. We are the only ones allowed up here because Tony new a few of us before this all happened and he trusts us to bring only our good friends and now we have our own little club.

We are up there so much but we always seem to help the people in need outside of the club. Up here we see everything. People gave us the name Owls, because we sleep up here end we always seem to know where there's a problem.

According to everyone I'm the leader of the owls, but I don't like the thought of being the "leader" so I'm just the Fox of the owls.

I know it's weird.

When we help someone and we don't want the guards to know it was us people just simply say "The owls did it" They can't kill us all, right?

If the guards threaten to kill anyone they send notes to me but they use the name "Fox" so I know that it's an emergency.

Even if they don't send notes we know when to come.

They send notes using the "Messengers" Haha sorry I laugh because the messengers are everyone's pets.

I've taught them how to send messages.

I'm good with animals.

Almost everyone has a pet, even though most people say they're mine, they're not. I have three dogs myself.

I got Thumper, AJ and Nyx as puppies on Christmas Four years ago.

Thumper is a basest hound. He's the smallest of the herd. He's a sweet heart but he and AJ love to weevle around people with yarn in their mouths making everyone fall over. Which brings me to AJ.

Ha well, AJ is a border collie. He is the one who always gets into trouble, but its so hard to get mad at him because he always curls up in my lap. I swear if it wasn't for Nyx he probably wouldn't be alive!

Nyx is my Great Dane. She's definitely the leader of the group. She's Completely black except for her grey spots on her paws and on each of her eyes.

All three of them has saved me in some ways.

In our club we are planning a way to get out of here and try to help in the war so we can move on with our lives. We've come up with plans to save everyone, but every time we show the main guard at the front door he pushes us away and tells us we shouldn't be doing this because it's our parents job to save the world, besides we're dumb little children what do we know?

Our plan was that once we find our way out we will first steal a few of the big speed boats and make our way to a stray island we found on Google map, where we will start to build shelter with the pieces of houses we are going to steal from the stranded houses here.

Of course we are going to bring some of the repair men from the gym to help us, they've even agreed if we get free the will help us. We then start to contact the Americans and tell them our plan to stop the war.

We know they are very good plans but they're all we have.

We are still missing a few of our friends; we are mainly trying to find the smartest kid we know, named Chuck.

His parents worked for the American embassy too but they couldn't afford to bring him and his sister, only one of them so he volunteered to stay behind.

We know he is staying in one of the cubicle homes at the north corner. I know him the best so I slid down to the north corner on our flying fox.

Ironic, I know Ha-ha the Fox is sliding down on her flying fox.

I climb up on the cubicle walls and start to walk along them; they are thick enough to hold me.

I walk from corner to corner.

I see people crying, people sleeping, even people with their girlfriends and boyfriends but I can't find him.

I then see a white board with a lot of math equations written on it; I walk over quietly I see him there writing on the board.

I sit down on the corner of the wall and just watch him.

I was worried about seeing him because it might be kind of awkward when he sees me.

See he and I haven't seen each other for as long as we've been here.

We were kind of dating six months before we got stuck in here, but he never really wanted to see me and he was acting differently so I asked if we could be friends instead but he never got over it so we haven't talked for a very long time.

Eventually he walks backwards towards me where his bed is placed. He plopped backwards on his back and sees me sitting there.

I quietly say "Hi"

"what are you doing here?" He reply's in a not-so-welcoming voice.

"Well I don't know about you but my parents were sent to fight in a war-" I smugly reply before he cuts me off.

"Stop" he interrupts "I meant why are you in my room"

I freeze for a second, then I choke up the courage to reply.

"I need your help, me and the owls are trying to get out of here and need some more brains, will you help?"

He sits up against his wall and looks at me

"the owls?" he says in a teasing voice.

I look at him with an annoyed face.

"Yes, I know it's stupid but everyone is calling us that because we sit up by the sky window. Now are you going to help us or not?" I sound very pissed off, even though I don't mean to be.

He sits there and thinks.

I get up and start to walk away when he quickly replies "fine I'll help you guys."

I help him up on the wall and lead him up to the sky window.

"Jonathan is a gay bunny that plays with Dinosaurs and Bunnies" I say our password and Bonnie opens the door.

She smiles at me but gives Chuck a little look. We walk into the room and I lead him to where we are planning our mission.

My friend Jack, who helped me feel better when I broke up with Chuck, came over and gave Chuck a look.

Jack is extremely buff and has a very heart stopping hot six back you can see through most of his shirts. He has Brown hair and amazing blue eyes that basically hypnotize every girl. He tried to get me with those bad boys when we first met it didn't work that's the reason we're friends.

Hell even Bonnie dated him at one point!

"What is he doing here?" Jack grunted as I hold him back.

"We need him to help us he is the smartest person here." Jack keeps his eyes on Chuck and backs up onto a bean bag chair next to his girlfriend Tina.

I tell Chuck everything we've planned so far and he gives us little pointers.

Bonnie and I are hungry so we ask if anyone needs anything and no one replies so we go down to the cafeteria.

Bonnie looks at me curiously.

"What?" I ask her in an annoyed voice.

"Why did you bring Chuck to the sky window? You know he is an annoying, jerk and he will make every one mad!"

"We need him. He-" but before I could finish my sentence we hear Jack and Chuck fighting up at the sky window.

Bonnie and I run up to stop them. Bonnie pulls Jack away and I push Chuck away.

"What is the matter with you two?"

"He said Junk about you!" Jack argued panting.

I look at Chuck and he looks away.

I tell Chuck to stay here for a minute.

Jack and I walk over to the window.

"You can't fight with him, I know he's a jerk but we need him if we want to get out of here." I tell him

"Well then tell him he needs to shut up and stay away from me" Jack says.

" OK I'll tell him" I reply.

As I walk away Jack quietly whispers "be careful" thinking I wouldn't hear him.

Great.

I swallow.

I go back to Chuck.

I give him a bit of a look.

"What?" He says in a stupid fake concerned voice.

"You just needs to stay away from Jack for a while, ok?" I glare at him a little.

Chuck looks at me.

"I didn't-"

"Don't, just go back to your cubicle and we will talk tomorrow. Bye" I cut him off and walk away.

I can feel his eyes on the back of my head.

I walk back to the sky window to see everyone sleeping happily, Jack with Tina by the window. Tina is snuggled up in Jacks arms.

Aw just too cute!

Tony sleeping by the door and Jamie and the others and all their dogs all sleeping in dog pile...

ugh boys.

Bonnie snoring next to my bed snuggling Buddie her golden retriever.

Things are bad here but it's not as bad as they could be.

I walk over to my bed. Thumper curls up on my side, Aj hops in my lap and Nyx Curls up around my back.

I just stare out at the stars.

And slowly close my eyes.


	2. Abby

**Chapter 2**

Today I think will be much better.

I wake up and everyone is still asleep so I go down stairs to grab some breakfast for everyone.

I place the food in the basket on our pulley leading to the sky window and leave a note saying "Morning owls".

I grab two apples and go for a walk. I walk along the walls munching on one of the apple, seeing everyone asleep.

I notice that one little girl and her two younger brothers have dropped their blanket and are shivering. I walk over and pick up the woolly blanket and place it back on them, also tucking it in so it wouldn't fall again.

I see another little girl I knew form school that I met in the nurse's office, Meme. Meme is trying to open one of the doors; a guard comes zooming past me.

I run after, dropping my delicious, green apple. I run in front of him and grab her away from the door, just before he swings his guard stick at her and hitting my back.

"What are you thinking; you're going to hit a little girl?" I yell at the guard.

"She needs to learn not to…"

"To what" I interrupt "Be curious or want to smell fresh air?"

I grab Meme's hand and walk away from the guard. I walk Meme over to where the hula-hoops are stored and take out a pink one.

"Here play with this for a while until everyone wakes up" I tell her with a smile.

She smiles back and nods her head.

I still have a red apple in my hand.

I'm tempted to eat it myself but I know that's not why I brought it.

I walk to the cubicles and climb up on to the walls again. I walk back to the where the white bored was situated and see Chuck sleeping.

I sit down on the corner of the wall and gently through the apple at him. He wakes up with a grunt that sounds like a pig.

"Get up, little piggy" I whisper in a teasing voice. "We need to start planning"

"Just come back later" He moans putting his head back in his pillow. I jump down.

"You'll get up in five seconds or I'll erase your bored" I threaten as I pick up the white bored eraser.

He springs out of bed and puts on his shoes.

_"_Haven't changed a bit_"_ I smirk a little.

* * *

"So why did you come get me so early in the morning?" He asks with his mouth full of apple, on our way back to the sky tower.

"Well I was up and no one else was and I thought if you were already there, instead of you coming in and every one staring at you, it would be maybe just a little bit less-".

_"Awkward?" _He knew he was right.

* * *

We get up to the sky window and we walk over to where I sleep.

I drag a bean bag chair over so he can sit there.

We talk and look out the window.

We make jokes and we laugh.

He scooted a little bit closer, and leans in a little. I look him in the eyes and he looks me in the eyes.

_"_Close your eyes and make a wish_" _I was a bit hesitant but I do it anyway.

So I close my eyes. I have my eyes closed, I hear nothing.

"Hello, what's going on?" I ask keeping my eyes closed.

"Hey get away from her!" I hear someone yell.

I open my eyes and see Jamie and Jack sitting in front of me.

"What's going on?" I asked in worry. "Where did chuck go?"

"Um, oh ya he left to...to...Paris!" Jamie replied curiously.

Jack Punched his arm.

"He left!" Jack blurrted in a weird voice.

"Ok? Well he told me to close my eyes and make a wish? What do you think thats all about?"

"I don't know he was just probably trying to find an excuse to go back to bed." Jack suggested really quickly.

"Ya, probably, I'll go get him and we can start planning again." I get up and walk away.

* * *

*** Narrator* **

Jack and Jamie watch as I walk away and jump to their feet.

They kick the bean, it rolls away.

Chuck is lying on the floor where the bean bag was placed. He jumps to his feet whipping the dust of his clothes.

"Why the hell did you do that? I was about to give her, her first kiss" he yells at them.

"You and her will never be together, you hurt her hard, she thought of all people you would never be mad at her or hurt her." Jack yells back.

"We aren't going to let you do it again" Jamie supports Jack.

"Why would she want a kiss from you anyway?" Jack growls at Chuck. Jamie throws Jack a look of Confusion.

Jack and Jamie push Chuck out the door making him fall on his back.

"Do your self a favor and tell Abby you can't help us_" _Jack turns his back and walks back into the room.

Jamie is a bit confused. Why the hell is Jack acting this way? He hasn't acted this way since...

_"_Why didn't you tell me?_"_ Jamie walks up and stands next to him. Noticing that hes staring at Abby as she walks around looking for Chuck.

Right now shes actually spinning some of the little kids around. Making them scream and giggle.

She looks so happy.

Honestly everyone thought she was more happy here then she ever was.

_"_Tell you what?_" _Jack knows exactly what hes talking about. He just doesn't want to admit it.

_"_Cut the crap, Jack" Jack always knew how to piss Jamie off.

"I- I don't know" Jack stutters. Jamie just glares at him.

"Holy crap Jamie I don't know! All I know is that I like her and I never stopped liking her" Jacks heart was pumping so hard and fast that even Jamie could hear it.

_"Hi, My Names Abby" _

_..._

_"Um Hello? Whats your name?" _

_"O-oh Sorry, Um hi My Name Is Jack" Wow Abby is Beautiful. Her voice is-is Mesmerizing. I've never seen anyone so amazing. I really hope this isn't John's new girl friend or I'm gonna lose it! I bat she has an amazing personality too an- _

_"Jack What has gotten into you?" My friend John punched me in the arm "Don't be rude to her, shes like my sister" _

_"If I'm like your sister then you defanitly know I don't need you to stand up for me! I can fend for my self" Abby spoke so strongly yet still very beautiful. _

_Oh crap I'm in love with my best friends fake sister. He's gonna kill me. _

* * *

***Abby***

"Hey guys, have you seen Chuck? I-" Its weird how he jut randomly disappeared.

"No!" They both yell cutting me off.

"Ok, you don't need to be mad about it, gosh!" I reply as I walk away again.

* * *

I walk to the cubicles and climb the wall.

I walk along the wall and see a guard attacking a little boy in his room.

"Hey! Get off of him!" I yell as I jump down into the room and grab the little boy away. I give the guard a look and help the boy up on to the cubicles walls.

We walk to the end of the cubicles and I tell him to go play.

He runs off and I go back to finding Chuck.

Once I get to his room I don't see him and the white bored has no writing on it any more. Chuck must have ran off.

It's weird I actually feel kinda sad, so I walk back up to the sky window. I tell Thuper, AJ and Nxy to lie down and stay at the door with tony.

I go and sit in my bed staring out.

I don't know why but, I start to cry.

Tear drops roll off my face like little rain drops on a window.

Jack walks over and hugs me tight.

"Hey, hey, shhh, It's ok, everything is ok.

"It hurts" I whisper to him.

I feel Jack swallow.

"I know, I know. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. Its ok." Jack has always been the only one who realizes that I'm really bursting on the inside. He knows that secretly all I want to do is to just cry and scream. I've wanted to do this way before I even moved to New Zealand.

I slowly start to drift to sleep...

* * *

Eventually wake up in my bed with my head on my pillow. Thats weird my pillows licking my face...

"Ahhh" I squeal a little then I realise that its just AJ.

I sit up against the window and look at the morning and I remember today's date.

Crap, it's the 3rd of June.

My birthday.

Bonnie sits up next to me, with a big smile on her face.

"Happy Birth Day Abby" She whispers still keeping that big smile of hers on her face.

We get up and we walk over to where everyone was sitting around the table in the middle of the room, where there was a giant cookie with candles sitting on the top and a card with over a thousand signatures on it.

"Who are these from?" I ask as I sit down with the card in my hands.

"Well look out into the castle" Jamie says with a grin.

I get up, a bit worried about what lurks ahead. I run to the railing, everyone was down stairs.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY** **ABBY!"**

Every one shouts up to me.

I smile in aw.

"Oh my Gosh, **Thank you all!**" I can't believe everyone has done this for me.

I go back to my cookie and blow out the candles.

I'm Eight-teen now!

It feels awesome.

I read the card packed with signature in all different colors, it was like looking at a rainbow full of my names.

I notice one signature down at the bottom that just reads "Make a wish...Chuck".

I hesitate.

I put the card back on the table and slide down to everyone on our flying fox.

Jack, Tina, Jamie, Bonnie and the whole Owl gang were already down stairs.

Jack hugs me first, then Tina. I go around hugging every one. I still haven't seen Jack, but I don't need him.

I walk along the windows down stairs.

I think about how people spend their eighteenth birthdays compared to mine, I like mine better.

Tonight there is going to be a dance to celebrate my birthday.

I better pick out something nice to wear.

There is a little old lady that sells dresses.

I get there and see her beautiful dresses hanging on string.

I can't decide without Bonnie, so I go find her.

When I find her she is jumping up and down, smiling her head off.

"What?" I ask her as I start to jump with her.

"I found Max!" she yells back to me.

I smile hugely.

Max is Bonnie's boyfriend, but we couldn't find him, but now he's here.

I decide to let them hang out for a little while before we go buy dresses.

I walk towards the cafeteria to get some water.

On the way I walk into someone.

I jump back and apologize.

I look up and see its Chris.

Chris is another friend of Johns from his going away party.

"Chris" I say in shock.

"Happy birthday, Abby" He replies with a smile.

There was a long pause.. We were just looking at each other.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I ask as I point to the windows again.

"I would love to" he chuckles.

We walk around and back, then around and back again.

We just walk and talk.

"Hey, Abby?" He asks in a curious voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a date to the dance to night?"

"No, and I would love to go with you" I answer more than he asks.

He smiles.

"I better go tell Jack that I'm here. I also need to go find a good suit to wear to your birthday dance" He smiles. Hes so adorable.

I can't help but smile on my way back to find Bonnie so we can get our dresses.

Bonnie and I look at all the beautiful dresses and choose our favorite ones from the racks. Bonnie found a pretty green dress that she has been admiring for a long time, it really goes with her beautiful Hazel eyes.

I choose a blue and black dress that I love and feel like a princess in.

When Bonnie, Tina and I were finished getting ready, we went outside the bathroom and saw our three hansom dates wearing tuxes and holding flowers.

Tina runs over to Jack with a huge smile on her face, looking amazing in her pink fluffy dress.

Bonnie walks fast to Max, spinning just before she gets to him. She has the prettiest smile I have ever seen.

I slowly drift towards Chris, smiling.

Tina, Jack, Bonnie, Max, Chris and I walk towards the stairs.

I start to walk over to the stairs,but Chris grabs my hand and spins me into his arms.

"We aren't going down that way" We walk over to the flying fox.

Chris had decorated it with plastic flowers and a seat to sit on. He sits down and I squeeze in close next to him.

We slowly fly down.

Everyone is cheering as I hop off the flying fox with Chris.

We all walk to the middle of the ball room that had been cleared to make a dance floor for my birthday.

There is a table full of drinks and snacks they had to beg for. The dance reminds me of a prom from a movie.

A fun enthusiastic song comes and everyone runs to the dance floor and has fun.

Bonnie runs to the radio then suddenly a slow song comes on.

Bonnie is dancing with her head on Max's shoulder.

Tina and Jack are dancing and talking to each other.

I turn my head and see Chris holding his hand out to me.

I hold his hand as we swiftly make our way over to the middle of the dance floor. We dance slowly.

It is an amazing feeling to dance with someone.

* * *

We walk back, along the windows on the ground floor. I'm wearing his lettermen jacket, hanging on my shoulders. As we slowly walk along the windows we talk quietly.

"Thank you for taking me to my birthday dance." I whisper to him with a smile as I bat my eyes slowly.

"You're welcome, Happy Birthday Abby" He replies with a smile as he walks in front of me, stopping us.

The full moon is shining through the window we are standing in front of.

We gaze into each other's eyes, He has beautiful blue eyes. We stand closer, he leans in. I slowly lean in too.

I close my eyes and we kiss!

This was the day of my first kiss!


	3. Gale

**Chapter three**

Jack and I are sitting on the bean bags up at the sky window, playing hand games. Sarah is sitting in front of the bean bags looking out the sky window, laughing at us when we mess up.

We take a break.

Still laughing our heads off.

Bonnie looks at me with a smirk.

"So what happened last night with you and Chris?" She winks at me.

I notice that Jack looks the other way.

I stick my tongue out at her and giggle.

"Well If you must know little miss nosy, we mostly just danced and talked" I cant help but smile a little.

"And when you weren't _just_ talking…" Bonnie says trying to get more information.

"Yup it's Bonnie, same old annoying, nagging Bonnie" Jack says.

Bonnie gives him a look.

I look away blushing.

"We may have kissed a little..." I finally answer her question under my breath.

Bonnie's mouth drops as she bounces up and down.

"OMG OMG!" She's practically screaming.

I jump up and close her mouth.

"Shhhh, I don't want everyone to know!" I giggle.

She smiles with her eyes opened so wide I'm worried they'll fall out.

"I better go tell Tina!"

"Hey" I say in a fake angry voice.

"You can't tell her" Jack yells, just before Bonnie can run out the door.

He looks really sad. He's still staring out the window.

"Well, Why not?" Sarah asks sounding very disappointed.

She places her hands on her hips.

"Her parents came to get her and she wanted to leave, she didn't even care about us" Jack answers looking at the floor. I swear I can almost see a tear in his eye.

"So she just left us here to die?!" Bonnie yells back. "Fine. what ever. I hope she dies!"

Bonnie runs out of the room with tears strolling down her face.

"Bonnie" I know she doesn't mean it.

I turn back to Jack.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, we just… we just broke up" I hug jack. I feel him trying not to cry.

"She obviously didn't like you as much as you loved her. She never deserved you anyway." I can see the sadness in his eyes." You can cry you know?"

"Since when was I the one crying and you the one hugging?" He says with a little giggle.

Jamie and Chris come into the room laughing.

"Hey, what you guys talking about" Jamie says walking towards us.

"Nothing" I reply, Smiling at Jack so he knows its ok. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Oh, Chris was telling me this awesome joke" Jamie answers smiling at Chris

"Go on, tell them the joke Chris" Chris smiles at me.

"Why did Bonnie fall off the swing? Cause she has no arms, Nock, Nock"

"Who's there?" Jamie continues his own joke jumping up and down.

"Not Bonnie!" Jamie starts laughing like a hyena.

I smile and shake my head at Chris.

Jack giggles over to Jamie.

They both fall to the ground laughing their heads off.

Bonnie walks into the room with Max.

Max is laughing too.

"That is an awful joke!" Bonnie says smiling trying not to laugh.

"You just don't like it cause they use your name" I say laughing.

We all start laughing and smiling.

"Ya well, when you told me you said the name was Emily not Bonnie" She says still laughing.

"I changed the name so you wouldn't give me that face"

"What face, I don't know what you're talking about." We all fall to the ground laughing.

"Abby, Abby!" Meme came running in to the room with tears streaming down her face.

She runs over to me.

I stand up on my knees.

"Ok, ok, Calm down. What happened Meme?"

"The guards, their kicking grandma Nitty out to the old shed across the street." Meme sobbed.

Every one gasps.

"Who's Grandma Nitty Again?" I say in the politest way I could.

"Abby, Do you remember that old women who sold us our dresses on your birthday?" Bonnie answered, sitting up on her knees with a discouraged look on her face.

"Oh my god, why are they bothering her" I say as I jump up and run to the stairs.

I hear her screaming and crying for the men to get their hands off her. Everyone is crying; just standing there watching.

"Hey let go of her!" I yell at the guards and pull her, pushing her back into the crowd.

All the young children and Meme run to her.

"Why are you trying to take her away? What could she have possibly done to deserve this?" I ask the guard that was pulling her away.

"Someone needs to go out to that shed across the street or we are forced to execute someone" The guard answers, I can hear the sadness in his voice and eyes as I tear struggles to fall from his eyes.

"Why, why in the world would you do this?" Bonnie yells from Max's arms, crying.

"It's because of me" Mrs Docsuns says coming out of the crowd curdling a new born baby in her arms. "By me giving berth, I add a new person, exceeding the limit of people aloud here, I'm so sorry" She falls to the ground crying.

"Wait there's someone else who we can sacrifice" One of the guards runs in with sadness on his face.

He tells us to follow him to the sick room.

He shows us a little boy lying in bed.

The boy is as pale as the sheets on his bed.

"This is Gale, Gale is dying of cancer and is due to pass in a week but he heard about Mrs Nitty and he would like to volunteer to leave" the guard explains looking at the floor.

I walk over to gale.

"Are you sure about this gale?"

"Yes I'm sure, all the nurse needs to do is turn off my breathing tube, Nurse if you don't mind" Gale calls over the nurse.

Without a word, she sets him free.

* * *

"We should give him an honorary burial" Bonnie says angrily, whipping away her tears.

She breaks her way through the crowd, Max fallows.

The guard, who brought us to Gale, walks away.

I fallow the guard.

He runs to a window out of sight of the others.

"Are you ok sir?" I ask as I put one hand on his shoulder.

The guard is crying.

"He's my son" The guard sniffles.

"Why did you do it sir?"

"Because, I was tired of seeing him in pain, I couldn't stand it anymore and it's what he wanted" He said looking at me with tears strolling down his face.

"I'm so sorry, sir" I say, trying to hold my tears.

* * *

I walk around the down stairs window thinking.

Trying to convince myself not to cry.

Practically arguing in my head.

Chris comes and walks along next to me, but I don't want to talk or be near anyone.

"Abby, what are you doing?" he asks laughing.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood to laugh and talk to anyone"

"Come on you look like you need it"

"I don't want it"

"Come on!"

"No"

"Abby"

"God damn it Chris I freaking said no!"

I turn and walk the opposite direction I was going before.

I start to breathe heavily, I start to feel like I'm about to cry.

Jack walks over and hugs me.

I start to punch his chest and yell.

"Jack let go of me, Let go of me... L-let g-g-go" I can't stop crying.

He just pulls me closer and hugs me tighter.

I burst into tears.

He carries me up stairs.

He holds me tight while I cry.


	4. Jacks Breakdown

"Abby are you in there?" Bonnie has been hunting me down all morning. I wouldn't have hidden in the bathrooms where I could get cornered but I really had to pee!

"Abby? ... Hmm I wonder whose boots those are." Shit my boots! They were muddy and I didn't want to get mud on my undies ... again , so I left them outside the door.

"They look a lot like Abby's" Bonnie swings the door open, with her arms crossed and her head tilted.

"I no speak-e-de- English" I look at her with a cover up frown. But I can't help it, I burst out laughing. Bonnie gives me a look and laughs too. I see Thumper next to her feet wagging his tail.

"Traitor"

"Abby, why are you avoiding Chris?" Bonnie looks at me like I haven't talked to anyone in years.

"I don't want to see him, I feel like I might have like destroyed our relationship" I'm so worried. " And what are you doing using my dog to track me? Hmm? Thats not fair!"

"He's not mad or upset with you, he's actually worried that you might break up with him and as for Thumper... Good boy, who's a good boy!?" Bonnie gets on her knees and kisses the traitor.

"Really? he said that? and Seriously?! Thumper go find AJ and Nyx my next trick is to teach you guys how _not_ to listen to Bonnie" Thumper howls and trots off, damn dog! Can't help but smile at him ever ytime he runs away. Looks like a very extremely small horse. Haha!

"Yes, he really likes you Abby" Bonnie meets my eyes. Oh great the baby eyes!

"hhhh OK fine I'll go talk to him" I can't help it her big, sparkly eyes get to me every time. Her eyes change color all the time, sometimes they're actually multie-colored.

* * *

As we walk over to the sky window Meme runs over and hugs my leg. "Save me Owl queen! The Goblins are coming!"

Two little boys run up and hiss at Meme as she sequels.

"Now JJ and Leo, is that really how you should be treating a fairy?" I say to the boys, playing along. "When you attack a fairy you got tickle her till she screams!" I grab Meme and Tickle her till she screaming with laughter!

"How do I get the goblins away from me Owl queen?" Meme looks at me while shes on the ground being tickled.

I pick up JJ and smooch him on the cheek. "If you kiss a goblin on the cheek they'll turn into your true prince charming!"

"Ew, girl cuddies!" JJ runs off wiping his cheek, Meme runs after him puckering her lips!

Bonnie and I walk up the stairs and into the sky widow or "The nest" as some people call it. Freaks.

I see Chris. He's so cute. Shit. He sees me. He rush's over and hugs me. He kisses me on the cheek. It felt so warm and cute.

Jack is staring out the window looking like he misses Tina. Poor guy. Jamie runs in the room yelling "RUGBY TACKLE!" and tackles Jack to the ground. We all burst into laughter aa they both start to wrestle. Boys.

"Would you like to go have a drink?" Chris asks me with a cute smirk and is hand out requesting mine.

"I'd love to!" I giggle. I can't help it the guys adorable. He leads me down stairs.

* * *

*** Narrator* **

Bonnie is sitting on Max's lap, the rest are just sitting and talking while watching Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum wrestle.

"So Jack is it hard to see the girl you fantasize about fall in love with another dude?" Jamie stops wrestling and leans against the coffee table. Huffing and puffing. Jack hits him, with no reply.

AJ bounces over to Jamie. Now they're wrestling. Thumper joins in the fun with Jamie.

"Jack , why didn't you talk to Abby like you said you were going to,like a week ago?" Bonnie asks.

"Ya weren't you, like, going to kiss her at midnight on her birthday? What happened to that?" Max adds pulling Bonnie closer.

Jack still doesn't reply and stairs out the window.

"Jack, come on man just talk to her." Jamie pulls his hand out of AJ's mouth and puts it on Jack's shoulder.

"Guys what can I do? Hmm? She's dating Chris. She likes him. A lot. How am I supposed to change that?" Jack stands up and walks to the cafeteria.

* * *

Jack picks up a handful of cherries and goes back up to the sky window.

* * *

***Abby***

Jack's sitting on his bed. He's staring out of the window. I know I seem a bit creepy but I was on my bed _first _when _he_ came in and sat on _his _bed, so I'm not that creepy!

Oh, I can see a tear fall from his face.

I don't hear anything. Everything is quiet. I can't even hear any of the little kids from down stairs playing and screaming.

I am completely focused on Jack.

I'm hesitant, but get up and plop down next to Jack anyway and stare out the window, just as he is.

"Jack? Why is life so complicated?" I look at the sun as it's about to set behind the mountains. Its beautiful. Jack smirks a little. I can't help but smile when I see him smile.

"I think I've already answered that for you" Jack looks at me. When I broke up with Chuck I asked David that same question, he did answer me. But then again he did Googled the answer to my question. But still its the thought that counts.

"What's wrong Jack? " looking at him with a happy but concerned look on my face.

He looks back at the window and ignores my question like he didn't hear a thing.

"I tell you everything, More then I probably should" I give a small laugh "you know that right?" I try to get an answer and I'm not leaving until I do. I look down at his hands and noticed he hasn't even eaten a cherry.

"Hello?" I say in a slightly annoyed voice and mvoing my hand in front of his eyes.

Ugh, he caused me to do this! I get up, walk towards the middle of the room.

"Sorry guys, but do you mind just leaving the window for a bit, please?" I ask everyone in the room. They nod their heads slightly and leave the room.

" Including you three" Nyx, Thumper and AJ give me a small whimper and get up anyway knowing I'd get on to them if they didn't. When they get up I notice a little tail sticking out in between the bean bags. I even hear a little whimper.

"Inky?" I hear another whimper. I move the bean bags and sure enough theres little Ink splat. Jamie named him ... Inky is a Dalmatian puppy with big blue eyes. He sadly spends to much time with AJ and gets into trouble.

Jack whistles from the window and Inky runs to him with the tip of his tail all white wagging non-stop. He climbs into his lap and stares out the window mimicking Jack.

"Ok, no one else is around, just me and you-

"And Inky"Jack interrupts.

"and Inky. You can say whatever you'd like now" I sit down on my knees next him.

He looks away from me and ignores me still.

"Don't you trust me?" I say in a bit of a grumpy tone. "If you're not going to talk to me then you might as well not talk to me for the rest of the day because you obviously don't trust me" I hiss as I get off the ground. Why isn't he telling me? He always tells me.

But before I get off the ground, He grabs my hand and pulls me back. He pushes Inky of his lap and onto his pillow. He pulls me into his lap. He pauses. staring into my eyes. He looks nervous and sad. He says nothing. Tears slowly stream from his eyes.

"Jack" I rap my arms around him and I feel his warm arms rap around me. I can't help but cry too. He leans his head on mine. This is the second time I've ever seen Jack cry this hard. It makes me cry just as hard with him.

* * *

**Hey Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy! **

**I would love to read any and all reviews you have! I'm trying not to make the story too serious! **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
